Walking With You in a Winter's Snow
by Hannibal ad Portas
Summary: Songfic. Harry has a surprise for Ginny on their first Christmas Eve as a married couple, and Ginny has something to tell Harry. Oneshot HG fluff


I apologize to all of you waiting for the next chapter of Betrayal of the Light, but I just couldn't write it any more until I got this story written down.

My mom's a big fan of Celine Dion, and she had the Christmas album playing in the car the other day. When I heard this song, I decided to make an HG one-shot out of it. The song is _Christmas Eve_

Author's Edit: Unfortunately, it seems has declared that I cannot use song lyrics in my stories, so I've had to edit the actual lyrics out of the song. You'll have to look them up yourself. If you want to read the REAL version of this story, you'll have to go to the Sink Into Your Eyes Harry/Ginny fan fiction archive, which is part of the hgnetwork. If you want the link, just send me a quick email, and I'll get it to you.

Warning: This story has some downright sappy, teeth-rotting fluff in it, I don't even know what possessed me to write this sort of thing. I recommend bringing a tooth brush if you plan to read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one that I write of in this story. It all belongs to the wonderful, brilliant JK Rowling

* * *

Walking With You in a Winter's Snow

Ginny Potter sat on the seat underneath the window in the master bedroom of Potter Manor, watching the snow falling gently outside.

It was the night before she and Harry's first Christmas as a married couple, and she couldn't possibly be happier than she was now. She knew that with Harry there, it was going to be the very best Christmas she'd ever had.

Strong arms encircled her waist from behind, and Ginny relaxed into her husbands embrace with a soft sigh.

"It's so beautiful, Harry," she said, as he pulled her off the seat and sat down on it himself with her in his lap.

"Yeah, beautiful," Harry agreed, but when Ginny twisted around to look at him, he wasn't gazing at the snow, but at her instead.

He placed featherlight kisses on her neck, and Ginny shivered at his touch. Only Harry made her feel this way, only he could make her lose all thought and comprehension simply by touching her. She couldn't wait to give him her present the next day, he would be so happy.

Suddenly, Harry pushed her off his lap and stood up. He looked down at her with a somewhat stern look that didn't reach his eyes, which were twinkling in a Dumbledore-ish fashion.

"You're distracting me from what I came up here for," he scolded.

Ginny just raised her eyebrows. "Me? Distracting you? I'm not the one who..."

Harry coughed loudly. "Yes, well, that's not the point. Just put on your heavy winter clothes, I want to show you something."

Ginny's curiosity was instantly aroused. "What is it?" she asked.

Harry just shook his head. "It's a surprise, now go on and get ready!"

Ginny was on her feet in an instant, and 5 minutes later, they were both standing next to the window bundled up warmly for cold weather. Harry held out an old, worn mitten to Ginny, and when she touched it, she felt the sharp tugbehind her midriff that signified portkey travel.

They landed with a sharp _thud_ outside a small town in a snowy, mountainous region that Ginny didn't recognize. She turned to look at Harry, and noticed that he was on his knees in the snow.

She giggled, causing him to scowl at her as he got up and brushed himself off. "You're never going to get the hang of portkeys are you?" she asked.

Harry apparently decided not to give her an answer, and merely looked at their surroundings. Ginny looked around too, and grew confused. This didn't look like any part of England she'd been to before. She looked back at her husband.

"Harry, where are we?" she asked.

Harry seemed startled when she spoke, and apparently shook himself out of whatever world he'd been in. "Oh, we're outside a small town in Vermont, in the States."

Ginny's eyes widened with shock. "Harry," she said incredulously. "How on earth did you manage to get that portkey, and an international one at that?"

Harry seemed quite pleased with her surprise. "Well, being 'The-Man-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord' and a personal friend of the Minister of Magic have their advantages," he said, then grinned mischievously. "He was quite willing to help once I told him I was taking his daughter to see a muggle town."

Ginny giggled and slapped Harry lightly on the arm. "Shame on you for using my father's enthusiasm for muggles for your own ends!" she scolded playfully.

Harry just gave her a roguish wink and led her by the arm towards the little town in front of them. "This place has the most amazing ice sculptures during this time of year," he told her. "I was here last year on assignment for Kingsley."

Ginny was gazing around in awe at the town. There wasn't much to it, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There were a few small shops, and everywhere she looked, there were Christmas lights and and wreaths. Best of all though, were the magnificent ice sculptures scattered here and there. There was a large bear with her cub, and a group of children making a snowman, among others, all made of solid ice and scuplted to incredible detail.

She turned back to Harry, who had stopped them underneath a store awning. "Oh, _Harry_," she breathed. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, it's beautiful."

Harry just gazed down at her adoringly. "Anything for you, Gin. I love you." Then he pointed to the awning above them. "Tradition, you know," he said throatily.

She looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above them, and blushed just slightly. "Yeah," she said a little breathlessly. "Tradition..."

Then Harry put his arms around her and pulled her into a long, slow kiss that took whatever breath she had left away.

It was several minutes before they resumed their walk in the fresh snow once more. Ginny was clutching Harry's hand and resting her head on his shoulder, as he pointed out a few things here and there to her.

An elderly couple walked past, also holding hands, and gave them knowing smiles, while a teenage girl sitting in the back of a nearby truck sighed and rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder when she saw them.

Ginny was in heaven. She had dreamed of doing this sort of thing with Harry for nearly her whole life, and now here she was, with him, looking into those beautiful emerald green eyes that she'd fallen in love with when she was only 10 years old. They were reflecting all the Christmas lights on the houses and shops nearby, making them, if possible, even more enchanting.

She could hardly believe she could love someone as much as she loved Harry, and yet she did, and she knew he loved her just as much. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, she could feel it in his touch when he kissed her, and she could hear it in his voice when he spoke to her.

* * *

Eventually, they had to return home, and they walked out of the little town reluctantly, still holding tightly to one another, not wanting the moment to end.

When they were home, they pulled out all the tree ornaments and set to decorating the large tree Harry had brought home that morning. When the only thing left was the star for the top, Ginny handed it to Harry and told him sternly, "No magic for this one. You have to put it on the top yourself."

Harry went to get the stepstool, grumbling good-naturedly about bossy redheads. He stopped immediately when his young wife gave him the evil eye.

They sat on the couch in front of a roaring fire as midnight drew near, and Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest contentedly.

"So Gin," said Harry. "What's your Christmas wish this year?"

Ginny just looked up at him with bright, loving brown eyes. "I already got it, Harry. Being here with you, holding you close, is all I could ever want or need."

Harry made no reply, other than to pull her into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart a moment later, Ginny decided she couldn't wait. She had to tell him right then.

"Harry," she started. "There's something I want to tell you. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I can't wait any longer."

Harry shifted slightly so that he could see her better and waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a grin.

Harry took several long minutes to reply to this, as he was rather busy doing his best goldfish impression. "Pregnant?" he finally managed to choke out.

Ginny nodded, a little apprehensive now. She had thought he'd be happy to hear this.

Harry took another few long minutes to think about it, and then a slow grin lit up his face. He looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it softly. "A baby? In there?" he asked.

Ginny relaxed. He obviously just had to take a moment to get his mind around the idea. She nodded excitedly, a bubble of happiness welling up inside her. "You're going to be a daddy, Harry."

"I'm going to be a daddy," he murmured to himself, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Then again louder, "I'm going to be a daddy!" He pulled his wife into his arms for a joy-filled hug, as tears of happiness streamed down his face.

* * *

That night as they lay together in their bed, before they drifted off to sleep, Ginny asked, "So how did you like your present?"

"Best present I've ever gotten," Harry murmured sleepily. "How'd you like yours?"

"It was the most wonderful present I've ever had, Harry, but do you know what the best part of it was?"

"No, what?"

"Just walking through the snow with you. I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too , Gin," said Harry as he drifted off. "We'll have to go for another walk again tomorrow won't we?"

And she could hardly wait.

THE END


End file.
